GLEE Cast
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: Season 1 of GLEE Cast. Small episodes in weird moments of school, love, friendship, hatred, soccer teams fighting each other, embarrassing situations... well, let's say this; in FT High, things aren't so normal. [AU/MODERN]


**Short/long chapters filled with Gruvia! ^^ and Glee rocks! :D **

**Warning: This drabble fic includes strongly of Gruvia, Gruvia and more **_**Gruvia**_**! (and of course other pairings!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima deos!**

* * *

_**GLEE Cast**_

_**Season 1**_

Freshman Juvia Loxar, 16, is madly in love.

And in no-one else but third-year student Gray Fullbuster, 18.

She knew she stood no chance against the other third-year girls that swooned over Gray, but her friends still pat her backs, giving her comforting words and courage. She believes that one day, she will be able to talk with her love.

If we go to now-time, we see Juvia sit in the school cafeteria, chin in her parted palms.

"Gray-sama~" she whispered with a smile crawling over her lips.

"Hello, Ju-vi-a! You are doing it again." Lucy, Juvia's best friend, giggled, waving a hand in front of the bluenett.

"Juvia can't help it." Juvia answered, a light blush lit up on her pale cheeks. "Lucy-san knows Juvia loves Gray-sama."

"Yeah, we all know." Lucy smiled while she answered a text message. Juvia noticed how a lovingly smile adorned the blonde girl's face.

"Is it Lucy-san's boyfriend?"

"Mhm." Lucy hummed, looking up to her friend.

"What did Natsu-san text you?"

"If I want to go to the Easter Dance with him." Juvia watched how her friend cheekily laid a hand over her heart. "Isn't he the best?" Lucy ask Juvia, who nodded with a gloomy look. Lucy's smile faltered a bit. She reached over and laid a hand over Juvia's squeezing it. "Don't worry, I'm sure you will be asked too."

Juvia looked up, her face lit up a little bit. "Does Lucy-san think so?"

"Certainly!" Lucy grinned, her head tilted to the side. Juvia smiled back, hugging her friend tightly.

"Juvia is so thankful for having Lucy-san."

Both girls giggled and started to discuss what they will wear on the dance.

}I{

"Come on Gray, show 'em who's the boss!" the members of the school's soccer club shouted at one of their best players.

"Shut up you Tabasco freak!" Gray only insulted a pink haired boy who angrily shouted back,

"Idiot exhibitionist! Don't look away!" a choir of nervous teammates cried out, making the none-playing students cover their ears.

Further away are Lucy and Juvia, watching the end of the game with interest.

"If he score, then they will win!" Lucy squealed and looked over to her friend, only to find her sitting and picking on one of her thick braids. "Juvia?"

"H-Hai?" said girl looked up to her friend. Lucy frowned at the sad expression the bluenett wore.

"Is something the matter?"

Juvia looked back to the tip of her braid. "Juvia want to cheer on Gray-sama, but she's too shy." she mumbled, a noticeable blush flaming up. Lucy laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's do it together."

Juvia nodded and stood up. Her blue irises looked over the tall boy. Lucy grabbed Juvia's wrist and brought her hand high up in the air.

"1, 2, 3!" Lucy counted, "You can do it Gray!"

"Ganbatte***** Gray-sama!" Juvia and Lucy continued cheering, taking other FT student's into it.

"Come on FT Tigers!" some guys yelled, waving their hands and arms wildly. The cheerleaders jumped up and down, rustling with the pompoms.

"Say; RAWR!" the cheer group shouted out for the audience.

"_RAWR_!" and they responded.

"What animal is that? !"

"_TIGER_!"

"Which tiger? !"

"_FT TIGERS_!"

"_GOOOO_ FT TIGERS!"

Lucy and Juvia looked at each other with big smiles. Returning to the game, they saw how Gray waved at the audience, holding up his arms he clapped his hands, telling the others to start doing it too.

Once everyone were clapping he steadied himself for the shootout.

Juvia blushed as she watched her beloved Gray make himself ready for the final and decisive shoot.

The two best friends followed how he sprinted towards the ball, lifting his right leg and kicked the black and white ball hard.

The goalkeeper stood no chance against that kick and it swished past his head.

"HELL YEAH!" the raven haired student roared, holding his arms high up in the air as he ran over the soccer field. The rest of FT Tigers ran towards him, giving big bro-hugs and lifted him up in the air.

The audience and cheerleader team cheered loudly and the girls in the team jumped around, doing the cheer chant again.

Juvia jumped up and down, squealing and hugging together with Lucy.

}I{

Juvia walked beside Lucy, who were currently hugging her boyfriend's arm while chattering lively with him, pecking each other on the lips and vise versa.

"Ya! That was the best match ever!" Elfman rejoiced over and over again, his white hair slicked back with water. "Man!"

"You said it, pal!" Loke, the school's flirt, high-fived with him as they cheered together with the rest of the team.

Juvia smiled. Turning to look outside the window, she saw how people still were celebrating the victory.

Without her knowing she had stopped walking, still looking outside the window.

"Juvia-chan! Don't sack after!" snapping out of her trance she looked over to Lucy and Natsu who were looking at her with smiles.

"Juvia will come soon." she told them, waving with a smile. She saw how Lucy were about to say something, but got stopped by Natsu who grabbed her shoulder with a smirk, nodding at her about something.

"Oh, alright!" Lucy waved with a knowing smirk. Juvia could only raise a brow at it.

"Lucy-san can be weird sometimes." she sighed as she started to take out one of her braids, leaving half of her long blue hair lay in beautiful curls over her left shoulder and back. Freeing the rest of her hair she puffed it up and shook her head a few times.

While she stood there, she came to think that Gray hadn't been with the team when they had got inside the school building. Which she found weird because he is the one who got them to win the whole game.

"Juvia wonder where Gray-sama went?" she sighed, her blue eyes reflecting the streetlights gleam.

She stood there for a couple of minutes, thinking over random stuff, such as homework, exams and a book she really wanted to borrow from the library.

Giving another sigh she turned to walk after her friend but instead of meeting air she hit something hard yet soft. The force made her take a step backwards, holding her pained and red nose.

Juvia opened her eyes to see what the hell she had bumped into. Her eyes widened when she recognized the dark blue tattoo, sitting right on the right breast muscle. Nervously and with a huge blush she changed her gaze up to the person's face.

"Sorry if I startled you." Juvia pinched herself. It couldn't be reality. There is no way that Gray stood before her, apologizing for nothing in particular.

"A-Ah!" she couldn't get a single world out of her mouth, it was like they got pasted on her tongue and couldn't get removed from it.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked Juvia, who still stood all shocked about the very him standing less then a few inches away from her. "Do you know where my so called _friends_ went?" he asked, sympathizing 'friend' with clear annoyance over that he got left alone.

Slowly she pointed down the rest of the big corridor, not letting him go off her stare.

"Thanks, um…?"

It was like she got a new light. "Juvia, Juvia Loxar."

"Ah, thank you Juvia."

"Juvia is glad that she could help Gray-sama." she blurted out before she could swallow it down. When Gray gave her a curious look she mentally slapped herself for acting like a fool.

"_Sama_? Haha, just call me Gray." he laughed softly, making the bluenett blush even more. Gray patted her shoulder, taking her attention back to him. "Hey, wanna hang out with the rest of us? There's going to be a party down in the sports hall."

Was this some kind of dream. She stepped down hard on her own foot, feeling the massive pain in gained she understood that this happened in real life.

"Juvia would love to!" she squealed. Gray turned and walked away but stopped when Juvia's voice came again, "Gray-sa- Gray, Juvia thinks you need a shirt first… and maybe some trousers."

Gray had heard those words so many times, yet he get shocked, just like every time.

"Ah fuck it!" he groaned and went on a search for his lost clothes.

Juvia stood there for a second, she then burst out in a fit of giggles. The word _exhibitionist_ really do suit him.

But Juvia wouldn't have it any other way, cause, she loves Gray for who he is.

* * *

**Well, what should I say? This has been on my mind for a few days now, and after listening **_**and **_**watching Glee I've thought: "**_**Why not do something like this with FT?**_**" and BANG! I came up with ideas and yeah, Gruvia all the way! Though there wasn't much in this, there will be more romance, just, I'll let it play out slowly (:**

**Please comment and tell me what you think of it! ^^ faving and alerting are also welcomed, it always is!**

**And I will update my other stories! But I think LaynaPanda and I have got the same disease; **_**Writers Block**_

**Dun, dun dun! The worst sickness a author can get! D: on the other side it can go away if you get the right moment, like listen to the right song or read something. XD**

**See ya' all next time!**

_**Love F-T-K~**_


End file.
